


Oh, What a Sinsation

by orphan_account



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Demon Hannibal, Denial, Depression, Dom/sub, First Meetings, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kid Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Priest Will, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, dom!will, ok so ch. 10 isn't any happier either woops, seriously ch. 9 is not for the faint-hearted, there's your heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing series of prompt fills from my tumblr, featuring classics such as "Hannibal crying while giving Will a blowjob", "Dom!Will spanking his naughty cannibal", and Spacedogs shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kneeling at the Cross

**Author's Note:**

> From my own prompt: "I'm just thinking about how much Hannibal must love giving Will head, because it's a physical act and representation of how much he trusts and accepts Hannibal. He's putting his dick in a cannibal's mouth... if that isn't love then I don't know what is. 
> 
> Hannibal loves how vocal Will is in bed, but Will is embarrassed at first and tries to muffle his cries. With Hannibal's encouragement, he begins to be more vocal in bed."

As he sinks to his knees and takes Will into his mouth, Hannibal likens the act of fellatio to kneeling at the cross. He always sets about pleasuring Will with an air of reverence, worshipping the body of his one true equal, his soulmate in every sense of the word. It is as he licks a stripe up the underside of Will’s cock, as he feels the pulsing heat beneath his tongue that Hannibal truly takes the time to contemplate just how lucky he is.

He could’ve never predicted how Will would turn out as he had nudged the empath towards his own path; towards the darkness residing in them both. But this? This voluptuary act felt like a physical representation of Will’s trust and acceptance. He lets himself drift into his memory palace for a moment, recalling what his lover had once told him.

“Hannibal, I forgave you long ago. We cannot erase the past. The blood of all your victims runs through your veins, nourishing you as their flesh once had. But now, it runs through me as well. We are connected; intertwined. Our hearts beat as one.” Will had laid his head down onto his chest then, listening to the dulcet beats of Hannibal’s heart.

A muffled cry of pleasure brought Hannibal back to the present. He gazed up and felt a jolt of electricity rush through him. Dark curls glistening with sweat framed Will’s face, rendering him an angel. Pale cheeks flushed pink in both arousal and bashfulness, blue eyes looking up towards God, Will was trying to resist becoming a debauchee. 

Hannibal inched down lower and lower, slowly breathing through his nose. At the press of soft curls against his face, he swallowed. 

“H-Hannibal...please,” Will pleaded, eyes glittering with the promise of tears.

Another swallow, another sharp intake of breath. With an obscene pop, Hannibal reached to cradle Will’s jaw in hand, turning it so his beautiful swain could meet his eyes and understand.

“Please what, Will?” A purr resonated from behind Will, who couldn’t even choke out a reply before covering his mouth to mask another moan as Hannibal’s warm tongue prodded his entrance.  
“I..I can’t,” Will hissed as slick fingers began to circle his puckered ring of flesh. 

Hannibal could barely contain the loud growl resonating deep within his chest, his erection painfully throbbing as he watched one of his fingers slowly sink into Will. Not even the finest opera could compare to the music escaping the younger man’s lips. “You can’t what, _mielasis_?” At the probing of another finger at his entrance, Will covered his face with his hands. He was much too beautiful to be ashamed of himself, Hannibal reasoned with himself.

“Let me hear you Will. You need not be shy. Let me see the empyreal blue of your eyes as you lose yourself to pleasure. Are you worried that you will be viewed as a hedonist if you let yourself go? Answer me this, Will, is life not about the pursuit of one’s pleasures? Surely if there is a God, then He has gifted us to each other, granting us a life of freedom after the dénouement of our previous ones. Would you deny yourself a gift from God?” He slipped a third finger inside, curling all three _just right_ in an attempt to coax more moans out of Will.

“The more a thing is perfect, the more it feels pleasure and pain. Let me worship you, Will. Should you give me permission, I would trace the contours of your body with my tongue, savoring your essence. How I wish I could’ve been there when your body was sculpted by the ancient Greeks, for surely there is no other way a work of art such as yourself could exist otherwise. You belong in Elysium, Will, and I do believe you deserve to be brought to levels of pleasure akin to Heaven.”


	2. Libertine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: How about dom!Will spanking his naughty little cannibal?

There was nothing Will Graham enjoyed more than the surge of power (and pleasure) he felt when looking upon a debauched Hannibal Lecter, reduced to a quivering mess as he asserted his dominance over the cannibalistic serial killer, and now, his lover.

He could pinpoint the precise moment the dynamic in their relationship shifted. The submissive, meek Will Graham had taken the plunge with Hannibal, and the predator, alpha Will emerged from the murky depths of the ocean. _A metaphorical baptism_ , he likened it to. 

It was made abundantly clear that while Hannibal may always have the upper hand in terms of physical strength and life experiences, Will was firm in his position as the dominant partner concerning their sex life. But, just as the murders he empathized with had leaked into his daily life, so did his new-found role. 

And Hannibal? Well, he was just the same as he always was. But this time, he’d learn that Will was not to be manipulated with. _Boy would he learn_. Will was all too eager to teach him, his gut warming with arousal. 

“Hannibal,” Will called out, “am I going to have to drag your ass over here, or can you be a good boy and come to the living room?” 

Maroon eyes met blue as the taller of the pair sauntered into the room, lip curled in disgust over the shorter’s particularly vulgar word choice. “I feel it’s imperative to remind you that I’ve killed people over far lesser things than swearing, Will.”

“And I feel it’s imperative to remind you that I didn’t say you could talk. You’ve been quite the naughty little cannibal lately, haven’t you? Trying to manipulate me into the Will Graham of your choosing.” He took a few steps toward his lover, caressing the sharp, ever prominent cheekbones.

Leaning forward, he let his voice fall to a whisper. “What’s to be done about that?” He smirked at the sight of the older man shivering at the feeling of Will’s breath against his ear.

Hannibal couldn’t contain a groan when Will’s hand sharply met his rear. He let himself be dragged across the living room, and promptly bent over the couch.

“Oh love, this just won’t do. If you’re going to mess with my naked mind, then it’s only fair I mess with your naked ass.” A low chuckle came from behind Hannibal, nimble fingers hooking through the loops of his belt. “Unless, of course, you’d prefer the belt?” He shook his head, and felt cool air against naked skin as Will laid waste to his trousers.

Warm hands cupped the shapely mounds of Hannibal’s bottom. “You’ve always had such a beautiful ass, dear. Sometimes I think you wear those tailored suits on purpose, trying to attract attention to the pants that adorn you like liquid gold.” Will quickly removed his hands, only to bring one down again. A harsh slap echoed throughout the room. 

Frowning at Hannibal’s silence, Will laid forth another series of slaps, trying to elicit a response. He was finally rewarded when Hannibal choked out his name, accent heavy with arousal. Another slap. Another groan.

“W-will, I...I need,” Hannibal had been reduced to a panting mess by now, beginning to rut against the couch with every slap that came, trying to seek release. 

Will let one final slap sting Hannibal’s rear. “What does my naughty libertine need?” 

The two engaged in a brutal kiss when Hannibal ascertained that it was Will, always Will, that he needed.


	3. You Can See My Heart Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt this time - just 2 AM Spacedogs feels.
> 
> Chapter title taken from "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna.

He never understood what love was. He knew, in theory, that love was supposed to be a warm feeling, a happiness you share with a significant other. He had seen people hold hands, run in the rain, propose; but he had never experienced love. The poison that runs deep in the belly of the beast, the feeling of warm arms around your body, the ecstasy at the beginning; the knife at the end. No, Adam had never felt love before.

* * *

 

 

_A puff of smoke escapes from the stranger's lips, and Adam finds himself entranced. He knows that he is supposed to feel scared. He's in a very precarious situation - one that might endanger his life. Adam knows this. He does not feel it._

_He finds himself wanting to take another step towards the man, the man with the blond hair with wisps of white, the man with prominent cheekbones who now meets Adam's eyes with a hardened gaze of amber. Logistically, this is the moment where the "fight and flight" instinct kicks in, an evolutionary response developed to keep yourself alive. The moment does not come._

_A puff of smoke escapes from the man's lips. Adam feels its warmth and carcinogens on the back of his neck. He should be scared. He isn't._

 

 

 

* * *

 

There was no time for love in this cruel world. And the very bad man knew that better than anyone else. Love, friendship; any lingering feelings of fondness would only end in heartache. Love was weakness, love was a vulnerability waiting to be used against you at any turning moment. After all, Nigel was vermin to the rest of humanity - something to expel from your home and prevent from ever returning. 

 


	4. Moonchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you write some spacedogs soulmate au where they find each other when they're young, pretty pls!?"

Nigel had noticed the other boy when he first entered the park. He couldn’t make out a face in the boy’s mess of chocolate curls, which was resting on pale, knobby knees. 

A quick survey of the park confirmed Nigel’s suspicions - the younger boy had been left here, alone. Nigel knew all too well what it was like to be abandoned. When his mother had disappeared into the night last year, he felt sick. He felt even more sick when he remembered what she had once told him.

_“I told you not to eat the cookie dough, baby. You’ll get sick!” A tall blonde woman lightly swatted the back of Nigel’s hand._

_“But moooooom, it tastes so much better before it goes into the oven! How could something so good be bad for me?” Eyes of liquid amber gazed up at the woman, seeking the answers to his question._

_Nigel remembers the feeling of soft, manicured hands gripping his shoulders then, and his own eyes staring back at him. “Nigel…,” the woman let out a sigh, “sometimes the good things in the world carry a bit of bad in them. And even though they’re really great, they can also cause you a great deal of pain.”_

_“Like the time I tried to pet one of Mr. Graham’s dogs, and it bit my hand?” He curled his lips in thought._

_A warm laugh sounded through the air. “Yes honey, just like that.”_

Or just like the time she abandoned him without saying goodbye.

Nigel let his light-up sneakers lead the way to the brown-haired boy, feeling a sudden wave of shyness wash over him. Nigel wasn’t shy. _He was a big boy, not some sissy._

Grinding his teeth in anger over his weak emotions, with little fists clenched at his sides, Nigel finally spoke up, “Hey! What are you doing here sittin’ all by yourself? Did your, _uhh….what’s the English word for it_ …OH!” The boy flinched at Nigel’s sudden exclamation. “Did your ma leave ya here? You don’t look like ya live in the streets though.”

“I don’t have a mother, and I don’t live in the streets. I live with my father. I’ve never heard someone who sounded like you before. Are you a foreigner? My father tells me I have to treat everyone with respect, no matter where they come from. I don’t understand what he means by that. ” A litany of monotone words fell forth from the boy’s lips. He made no effort to move his head from his lap while speaking.

Nigel’s eye twitched in irritation upon being called a foreigner. “Who are you to call me a foreigner, huh? What, d’ya think I sound strange, is that it?” Grinding his feet against gravel, he angrily continued, “You’re the one who sounds like a robot! I bet that’s why you’re sitting here all alone!” 

Nigel was so busy seething with anger that he didn’t see the way the small boy curled even further into himself. He only snapped out of it when he heard small hiccups, and the beginning of a small, pitiful cry. Nigel wasn’t one to regret things, _tough people didn’t have regrets, after all,_ and yet he felt sour notes of guilt stirring in his belly. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t really know how to be nice...but seeing you cry is making me feel funny. Do you wanna play with me? I guess I could also just sit here with you, so you’re not alone. This is a secret, but I’m all alone too. My mom left me all by myself. Even though I’m a big kid and super strong, I still don’t really like being alone…” Nigel’s words came tumbling out of his mouth in an effort to comfort the strange boy.

“Adam.” 

Nigel blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Adam. My name is Adam. You’re supposed to learn each other’s names before you become friends.” 

Nigel grinned. “Nice to meet ya, Adam. The name’s Nigel!” Taking a seat in criss-cross applesauce fashion, his shoulder accidentally brushed against Adam’s.

Light in its purest form flashed behind the pair’s eyelids. A surge of energy ran through both spines, and their hearts began to beat as one. Both were flooded in an incredible warmth, as if their souls were dancing together. Tears splashed onto the ground as fate carved its path onto Nigel and Adam’s inner wrists. 

Adam slowly lifted his head up from his lap, soft brown curls falling in his face. Brushing them out of the way with a small smile, blue eyes met amber. Stinging wrists were placed side by side, confirming what he and Nigel already knew inside: they were soulmates. Crescent moons declaring that they belonged to the other adorned their skin.

“Can I tell you a secret, Nigel?” Adam took Nigel’s larger hand into his own, intertwining chubby fingers. The older of the two responded with a playful smirk and a quick nodding of blond hair, curious about what sort of secrets his _soulmate_ had.

Small hands cupped Nigel’s ear as Adam leaned forward to whisper, “You’ll never be alone again, Nigel. You have me now.” 

Fat tears rolled down tanned skin and began to stain Adam’s shirt as Nigel pulled the younger into a hug. 

_His mother was right. The good things in the world really could cause a great deal of pain. The bleeding moon that marked Adam as his soulmate proved her words to be true._


	5. Gusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Nigel rimming Adam for the first time. Adam really doesn't see how this could be sexually gratifying until Nigel proceeds to eat him out with gusto to lovingly shut him up.

“Nigel, I just don’t understand the appeal of anilingus. The idea of you stimulating my anus with your tongue and lips isn’t sexually stimulating for me.”

Nigel found himself at a crossroads every man seemed to go through at some point in their lives. Usually, it would occur when a man wanted to try anal, much to his girlfriend/wife/hooker’s chagrin. His darling, beautiful Adam, however, was no woman. _No, he most certainly was not_ , Nigel mused to himself as his hands traced the harsher edges of his lover’s frame.

Nigel was a simple man with a rather simple type. Skinny little waist, large breasts to feel under his rough hands, and a pretty little mouth that’d look gorgeous wrapped around his cock.

That all changed when he met Adam. _Although admittedly, nothing was more fucking beautiful than the sight of Adam’s soft, pink lips engulfing Nigel’s dick_. Just the thought of those glittering blue eyes peering up at him had his pants tenting, and Nigel wanted to bring Adam to that same height of pleasure.

Continuing on with his quest to map every last inch of his darling’s lithe body, he heard a small gasp escape Adam when his weathered hands briefly grazed over a nipple. Smirking, Nigel rubbed the pert nub between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a small moan from Adam.

“Does that feel good, gorgeous? Do you realize now how much I fucking want to hear you like this, breathless and needy beneath me? Fuck, I swear I could come just by pleasuring you, darling. You’re so damned beautiful Adam. I don’t know what the hell I’ve done to deserve you, because I certainly don’t.” The room suddenly felt much colder, and Nigel’s face was etched into a frown.

“Nigel…”. Adam reached a small, pale hand upwards to caress his lover’s face. “You’ve never tried to ask me to be something I’ve not. You don’t treat me differently even though I have Asperger’s. I don’t understand emotions very well, and I miss most social cues. Being with you makes me feel warm inside, and I’m not entirely sure what that means, but I know that I like that feeling.” His thumb traces away a falling tear. “The one thing I’m certain of is that I love you, Nigel.”

The two engaged in a brutal kiss, tongues dancing and teeth knocking together. Parting for air, a flushed Adam met Nigel’s eyes for a brief moment, nodding his head. The force at which Nigel pulled him into another kiss left Adam breathless, and when he opened his eyes, he saw sharp teeth grinning up at him.

“Are you sure?” At the sight of another nod of chocolate curls, Nigel quickly made haste of Adam’s pants. Deft fingers hooked into the elastic band of grey boxer briefs, and quickly removed them too.

Nigel groaned at the sight of Adam naked and splayed out beneath him. He looked like a divine feast, and Nigel was ravenous.

Large hands gently squeezed Adam’s rear end, its owner sharply inhaling at the ghost of Nigel’s warm breath at his entrance.

A squeak sounded at the first broad stroke from Nigel’s tongue. Some time later, a soft moan escaped Adam’s mouth as the tongue grew more bold in its task. When it began to dart inside of him, curling and tracing inner walls, Adam began to cry out in earnest.

“N-nigel! Mnnnngg…I don’t -” A harsh suck interrupted Adam’s trail of speech, causing him to again cry out. “I-I can’t…I need” Nigel curled his tongue inside, teasing and tasting in its path.

“Shhh….it’s gonna be okay Adam, I’ve got you. Let go, my little star. Let yourself feel how much I fucking adore you.” Swiftly reaching forward, Nigel took Adam in hand and began pumping roughly. His thumb brushed across the slit, and he felt Adam tense around his mouth. _That’s it gorgeous, you’re almost there_.

With a final tug, Nigel had Adam coming with a sharp cry. Grinning at the spurts of come decorating his hand, Nigel brought a finger up to his mouth for a quick taste. Adam was too lost basking in the afterglow of his orgasm to chastise Nigel for doing something that was _so incredibly dirty_.


	6. Life, After

Their souls danced, passionate as their eyes, and Will knew that everything would be okay. He could die here, but so could Hannibal. They had, after all, been separated time and time again. By deceit, by sabotage, by another’s love. 

He was not scared of the after. Their bond was an intricate weaving of souls, one that could last through countless lives. 

Perhaps it was not a romance in the conventional sense, but an unrelenting friendship. Either way, Will would be content with his life’s partner being his closest ally, comrade, confidante. 

It was all Hannibal had ever wanted for him.


	7. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of talking with friends about Nigel’s pure love for Adam and how he’d absolutely coddle and smother him with love, affection, and lots of gifts…which then led to a headcanon that he’d get Adam one of those giant 8 ft teddy bears from Costco.

"Nigel, did you steal this?" Adam gestures to the 8 ft teddy bear taking up approximately half the living room. Nigel opens his mouth to respond, but Adam cuts him off. "And don't lie to me. You know I hate lying."

Rubbing his face with his hands, Nigel lets out a sigh. "Well darling, I fucking didn't not steal it, that's for sure."

Nigel groans when Adam crosses his arms, clearly not impressed with his actions.

"You know I just fucking want to show you how much I fuckin' adore you, gorgeous. You said it was impossible to give you the stars, so I thought the least I could do for my darling lil' star himself is give him something as soft n' sweet as him."

"Thank you Nigel. Now go put it back."

"But Adam-"

"Stop being so petulant, Nigel. You know it doesn't work on me."


	8. If I Was the Sun, He Was the Moon

I ended back up at the beach, and sat at the edge of the shore. I ignored the sting of the cold water and let the waves roll over me, like the tears rolling down my face. My legs grew numb to match how I felt inside. It’s only when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder that I snapped out of my trance like state.

I stood up and made my way into his arms, my tears bleeding into Hannibal's shirt. His fingers feathered through my hair, whispers of comfort blowing into the night sky. He became the moon, calming the tidal wave of emotions inside me.

The feeling of my chest fluttering and warmth spreading across my cheeks wasn’t associated with thinking about your mortal enemy. Somewhere along my journey of personal growth and self-worth I found someone I longed to share my life with. If we shared our lives together, I’d be content with the monotony of it all. Together, we created a better life. 


	9. Behind Blue Eyes

"You would change me!?"

"I...I already have."

As Will lay there, blood painting him a beautiful red, Hannibal mulled over the priest's words. _Change him?_ What an inane concept! He was death personified; permanent, inevitable. He had been there to whisper in the chrysalis of humanity. He had watched as the petty creatures emerged full of avarice and sin. He too had watched in the shadows as the specks of wasted potential grew to worship an ideology of peace and inherent goodness, casting aside their inner egregious notions. It had been truly disgusting to see.

Hannibal had not, _could_ not change. Will was wrong, _he_  had been the one who had changed, as with the rest of humanity. That had been his biggest downfall, Hannibal mused. The priest couldn't let go of his higher regard for the lives of others. It had nothing to do with, Hannibal shuddered, ' _God'_. Will was just as inherently good as he was bad. It hadn't been enough in the end.

Images of those impossibly blue eyes full of life played out before Hannibal. He watched himself be dragged around by the disheveled priest, always to see something Will had found and wanted to share with him.

"It's beautiful, Hannibal. See?" Watching the memory play out before him, Hannibal still felt a twinge of the same disgust his past self was currently experiencing.

"I...cannot say I see the same, dear Will." What indeed could be beautiful about the dried up pond before him? It was abysmal in its lack of, well, everything. And it wasn't the type of ugly that Hannibal craved. It was just...there. Left over, desolate, abandoned.

His present and past self watched as the clumps of dirt fell through the cracks in the human's hands. "You aren't looking close enough, Hannibal. You must look beyond the surface of the pond that once was. What once held life and shone brilliantly in the moon is long gone. But isn't that beautiful in itself? Life is fleeting, for humans, I mean. But, the beauty of the past can still leak into the present, for us to look at and understand."

And understand Hannibal did as the memory slowly faded away. The past had leaked into his future, into the now, and in turn had shown him something he had not been willing to acknowledge before.

Change. Such an inane, human concept. Hannibal was like bedrock; a constant no matter how the world around him shifted.  
  
Yet somehow, the scruffy, neurotic priest had managed to crack his walls. In human terms, he surmounted that the flood of emotion he was currently feeling equated to love. Another concept Hannibal would have laughed at mere minutes before, but instead now found himself acknowledging; accepting.

"I understand now, Will. I acknowledge your words as truth. You have changed me, in more ways than you or I seem to realize. You've shown me the beauty in what would otherwise lie forgotten."

Silence.

"Will?"

Silence.

"I said I understand, Will. Did you not hear me the first time?"

Silence.

"Will, answer me at once!"

Hannibal's voice echoed off the walls.

The demon turned around to where he had left the priest, the human who had understood him more than any other being ever had before.

"Oh, Will...oh sweet sweet Will..." Blood soaked into his trousers as he sunk to the floor.

"Will...I understand now."

Blue eyes devoid of life stared back up at him.


	10. Seeing Red Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This change, he won't contain,_  
>  Slip away, to clear your mind.  
> When asked, who made it show,  
> The truth, he gives in to most.
> 
>  
> 
>  _So lay down, the threat is real,_  
>  When his sight goes red again. - The Red, Chevelle
> 
> A/N: This chapter delves into depression and suicidal thoughts. Please do not read if you are triggered by either of those things; it is not my intent nor wish to trigger anyone. Writing about these topics is personally cathartic for me, as I too have dealt with depression and attempted suicide. With that being said, if you are not triggered by this and continue on to read this chapter, I hope you like it <3

Blinking. What else is left for him to do? The man in the mirror stares back at him with lifeless eyes.

Life. What does it mean to live, he wonders? Will Graham died in Hannibal's kitchen that night, watching as Abigail bled out beside him. He watched on as the only man who had ever truly understood him walked away; walked away from this life. He supposes Hannibal was born anew that night, the rain a metaphorical baptism for a life without Will.

The minuscule part of Will that still feels anything beyond an ever encompassing blanket of numbness wishes he too had shed his life in the rain. Will Graham died that night in Hannibal's kitchen, but his body remains, a sallow shell decomposing in the wake of death.

He doesn't feel sad. He no longer feels anything. His empathy; the one thing that made him special, has begun to crumble. It's hard to empathize with others when you no longer care about your own life, much less other's.

What was it that Hannibal had said? _"Suicide is the enemy?"_   He lets out a bitter laugh. Hannibal too had been the enemy. The man had also been the closest friend Will had ever had. Once, he had been captivated with Will's brain and the logic-defying leaps it made. That too has been lost to the rain, he supposes.

Will Graham died that night in Hannibal's kitchen, but he hadn't been granted the dignity of leaving the mortal plane behind. Now though, he would embrace his inner demons. Wasn't that what Hannibal had always wanted for him? It seems to be a fitting end, then, to their story. A small smile graced his features.

He had been left to die that night, and ever since had remained a ghost, stuck between life and death. Will resolved to finish what Hannibal had failed to. He would close his eyes and wade into the quiet of the stream as the alcohol and pills killed him from the inside.

He saw now the beauty in death Hannibal had always been enraptured by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dabbling with an idea for a post-Mizumono AU/canon divergence where Will grows depressed and resolves to kill himself, rather than going to Florence as Hannibal had intended. This is a drabble of that idea.


End file.
